


What She Gave Up

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Andromeda would never admit it out loud, but she resented Narcissa after Draco was born.





	What She Gave Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "Harry Potter, Andromeda Black, was leaving a sacrifice or an escape? Did she ever resent what she had to give up?"

Andromeda would never admit it out loud, but she resented Narcissa after Draco was born.   
  
She wasn’t anywhere near her sister, of course, the blood traitor and the pureblood princess couldn’t be seen together, but she knew. She had done the washing and cooking and everything herself, or with Ted’s help, but her sister has house elves to do everything.   
  
And she knows, having seen how muggles do everything, that she should be grateful for just having magic.   
  
But she isn’t, when she considers how much more time she would have had if she hadn’t had chores to do, and how much she has lost of herself that Narcissa still has.


End file.
